Mokuba runaway from home
by mandy-200485
Summary: when mokuba gets mad at his brother cause he spend to much time working and not spend time with him. so seto and mokuba get into a fight one night at dinner table. mokuba runaways from it all cause he sick of it.


**Mokuba runaways away**

**Chapters 1 Mokuba problem's ** Rain drops were sliding down on Mokuba bedroom windows as tear drops were falling down his face. He had got into a bad fight with his brother Seto tonight at the dinner table. He sighs and keep looks out his bedroom. "Seto doesn't love me anymore. He sobbed. " Then he started to think "I am going to run away from him and then he will never see me or hear from again that will show him "he said in angry tone of voice. Then, he goes over and picks his back pack up and put on his bed.

He put in his favorite stuff animal that Seto had gotten him for a birthday when then first moved in with their step dad. I can't sleep without thought Mokuba. Then, he put in his back pack and put in a toothbrush, toothpaste, hair gel, and hair brush, bodies wash, deodorant he put all that in his pack back. Then, the last thing he put in was money that he had kept save in case he needs it so he put that in his pack. Back. He started to think "what else does I need Oh I better. Had been getting I some clothing the thought?

So he goes over to his closet and pull out a black shirt and blue jeans and couple other shirts and because he didn't know how long he was going to be Gone." Then, he stops and thinks for a min where "I am going to go. I could go over to my friend Alex I am sure he would let me stay a couple of nights."I remember when I first met him this bully were going to beat me up after school but Alex saved me from them and since then us just hangs out and became a good friend it didn't bother that he sixteen years' old."He doesn't live that far from here just four blocks away from my house.

"Then, he snapped out of his thoughts and zips his pack up a pick it up and put on his. He turned around to make sure he got everything he needs "Oh Shoot I almost forgot my cellophane."Then, he goes over and picks his cell phone up off his night stand and put it in his pocket then, he goes over and puts his back pack on his back. He slowly walks over to, he a bedroom room door he shut the lights off then, he goes out the door shut it lightly so he would not wake his brother up. He walks over to his brother's door he wants to see if he was still awake and talk to him but there no talking him he always got be right then, he gets a mad walk away from his door. He keeps walking down the long hallway then, he comes to the stair's case. He starts walking the long hallway then, he comes to the stair's case. He starts walking down the stairs but, he stops and looks at the picture on the wall. We look so happy back then he says in a sad voice it not like that anymore. Then, he walks down the rest of stairs in then, he reaches the bottom of the stairs he looks at a wall again there another good picture of when were was happy. "I remember when that picture that was day my brother was so happy about the day he took over the company from our evil step father and that day he had just disappeared from our lives for good.""

But he has changed a lot from back then the company has been his main thing since then I have been as number two on his list." He starts to cry softly all "I want is my big brother back to the way he was before he got this stupid company." His stomach starts to growl "well. He had not, didn't eat dinner because of him the fight I got into with my brother? Then, he thinks back to what happened at dinner tonight. Seto was sitting at the dinner table with his lap top computer in front of him he was doing work while he eats he does that a lot.

He has not said anything to me since we sat down at the table but, I am used to it I eat alone a lot of nights because he works late. "Hey big brothers are we going to do something this weekend "he says in an excited voice. He looks up from his computer "No I have a big meeting and I am working on this new project this week and I am falling way behind because I have other work I am doing. "But big brother you promised me you would spend the weekend with me because you have done it like five mouths I can't believe you going back on your promise "he says in a mad Voice.

"I know I said that Mokuba but, I am busy this weekend and I still got a lot of work to do because I have to show my new project over in America next weekend." "What you are gone again next weekend to he says in angry voice, then he slams his hands on the table. " Mokuba you stop that right now or I am going to have ground you to room for two weeks Seto says in a mad voice. He looks at his brother "any I won't stop Seto I am sick of you "working all the time and I Are sick of you being gone for along I want my big brother back the one that use to spend time with and do all kinds of stuff with me?""You know I can't do that I have to work because of me working it got to where we are today and that what gets you all that cool stuff in the room. "I don't care how much stuff you buy me I don't care about and I don't care about your stupid work and your company "he yells at the top of his lungs."Mokba goes to your room right now and doesn't come out the rest of night." " That fine I hate you Seto "he yells out. Well that fine "Mokuba I did all of this for you so we could have best things in life this how you treat your only brother you little brats." "That, fine I have no brother "screams Mokuba "well that fine I have no brother" yells Seto.

Then, he stomps out of room and stomps up the stairs he stomps down the hallway and then, I go to my room and open the door and then, slams the door and lies on his bed and goes to sleep. Then his to growling again "I better get something to eat before I leave for Alex's apartment then" he walks through the dinning room and right into the kitchen. He sets his back pack down on the floor. Then he walks over to the counter were and grab and open the peanut butter then, he goes over to bread then, he boxes open the box up and pull out four pieces of bread. Then, the set them on the counter with the peanut butter then, he goes over to the refrigerator open it up and get out jelly and milk then close it back up.

Put the jelly and milk on the counter. Then he goes into the cabinets and he pull out a plate and a big glass.

He takes it over and put on the counter with the other stuff. Then, he pours him self a big glass of cold milk and make himself two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He put them on the plate. He starts to eat then thinks back to when he and a brother had milk and sandwich we did that one night we I couldn't sleep and "he always asks me why I could sleep me always tell him. About my bad dreams or problems I was having at school. "But now it like he doesn't care anymore about me. He sighs then, takes a bite out his sandwich.

"I wish things were like they were before he got the company. He finishes eating his sandwiches and drinks up his milk and put the plate and glass in the dishwasher. Picks up his a pack back up and go in living room and sit in. An a Seto favorite chair. "Oh a big brother why can't you understand it not money or stuff that make me happy it you. Then, tears roll down his cheeks again. "But you will never understand you think money will buy you anything in this world. He wipes the tears away and gets up and heads quietly to the front door. He open the door and walks out and he close the door behind him tears go down his eyes again but he keep walking down the driveway. He turns around and looks at his home "I don't know when I see it again but maybe someday when Seto understands. Then he turns back around and keeps walking down the driveway in a till he reaches the gate him open it and then, closes it and walks down the street into the darkness of the night.


End file.
